


Wish You Were Here

by yourmcu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Endgame AU, Infinity War AU, tony stark x daughter!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmcu/pseuds/yourmcu
Summary: An Infinity War/Endgame AU where Tony Stark’s daughter (you) is one of half the population that vanishes in the snap, Tony finds out later on when he arrives back to Earth, devastated, then you come back like the others to help fight Thanos.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Wish You Were Here (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, death, swearing, a lil soft!Nat in the beginning bc I love her, mentions of anxiety/anxiety
> 
> so I’ve cut this lil idea into two parts - I’ll probs post part 2 soon right after this one - if everyone likes it of course :)
> 
> oh, and I listened to a song by Neck Deep while writing this, which is where I got the title too (I also put in some lyrics from the song to the story, just because it fits well hehe)
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr! https://yourmcu.tumblr.com/post/630510821978619904/wish-you-were-here-i

You wanted to help in whatever was happening, you weren’t quite sure still, but it had something to do with the infinity stones and how you guys needed to find them before some guy named Thanos does.

It took a lot of convincing for Steve, Natasha and Rhodey (they were the ones more protective over you) to let you come, especially with Tony not around to scold you since he was in space.

“I’m coming with you guys whether you like it or not - no, I know what you’re gonna say, I can handle myself. I’m sixteen! Did you know Peter’s in space right now with Dad? Outer freaking space. You’re not the only one who has a suit, Rhodey-”

The argument ended with, “if something happens and I-” you dragged your thumb across your neck, “then it’s on me. None of you are to blame. Can we go now?”

So they didn’t have any other choice. You went to Wakanda with them to get the mind stone out of Vision and intend to destroy it afterwards.

Things got a *bit* out of hand though, there was an army of creatures - they’re from space, you assumed, working for Thanos - trying to get the stone. You fought alongside Sam and Rhodey, sometimes even fighting with Bruce who was using the Hulkbuster. You also helped the Wakanda tribes when they got overpowered by the creatures.

Even Thor came back to fight and he brought a raccoon and a tree with him.

The battle was going really messy, until - “Everyone on my position. We got incoming.”

You flew to where Cap and the team were, and there he was coming out of what appears to be a cloudy, blue grayish portal, Thanos himself.

“Cap, that’s him.” Bruce said as he hid you behind the Hulkbuster to shield you. He slowly walked over to the purple titan before saying, “stay down, Y/N, alright?”

Did all of them suddenly forget that you were way more stubborn than your father?

Because when all of them attacked, you flew behind Thanos when he was distracted and wrapped both your arms covered in metal around his neck in stupid attempts to strangle him. He effortlessly used his gauntlet to throw you back to the ground, knocking you out.

He eventually got all the stones, snapped his fingers when Thor failed to kill him, and left.

“What did you do?!”

“Where did he go? Thor, where did he go?”

“What’s happening?” You got off the ground as Bucky turned to dust. You looked around and saw the air was filled with the same dust, just from different people.

_What the hell did that snap do?_

People were vanishing, disappearing, were they dying? Why were they dying? You were pretty sure you were panicking. Your lips started to quiver and you felt your chest tighten, making it hard for you to breathe.

Natasha noticed right away. She was the one who could help you with your anxiety attacks besides Tony. She came to you and put her hands on your shoulders, looking you in the eye. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, you’re fine, just breathe with me,”

You watched Wanda turn to dust too which didn’t help. What’s worse is when Natasha held your hands to calm you down,

They started turning into dust particles.

“No no no no no no,” you grew weak, holding on to her. “Nat, I’m scared - I don’t - I don’t know what to-”

“Y/N, just breathe like we practiced, okay?”

You tried to copy her breathing but it was no use. You looked at her, tears threatening to fall out of your eyes, “I’m so sorry.” She had no choice but to just hug you tightly until you got dusted completely.

The Avengers just lost a kid. Not just any kid, for them you were special. You always supported the team no matter what. They couldn’t even imagine what Tony’s reaction would be.

When Natasha told Pepper of course she didn’t take it well.

You were Tony’s own flesh and blood (and some one night stand chic that we won’t mention anymore starting now), but Pepper helped raised you when Tony first took you in and treated you like her own. Sometimes you even called her ‘mom’.

She was so relieved when a spaceship came by the compound to drop Tony off - he looked weak and skinny - she didn’t know how to break the awful news to him while he was in that condition.

“I lost the kid,” he meant Peter. What he didn’t know was that he actually lost _two_.

“It’s been twenty-three days since Thanos came to Earth.”

Bruce and Natasha kept looking over one another as images of the people they lost in the snap took turns popping up as holograms. Rhodey felt tense and kept tapping his foot - nervous of what his best friend’s gonna do once he sees-

Tony abruptly stood up from his wheelchair. “Stop. Stop there.” (“Tony, you need to sit down,”) “No.” He stumbled over to a particular hologram, the one with his daughter’s face.

_Y/N Stark._

The room was awfully quiet. Despite you telling them that it wasn’t going to be any of their faults if something happened to you, they still felt responsible for you.

“Was anyone going to tell me?” He spoke softly. Too soft and calm for all of them that they remained glued to where they were standing, avoiding eye contact. He clenched his fists and sent a look to everyone in the room. “You better not be _shitting_ me I already lost Parker and I - I can’t - I can’t lose her. I can’t.”

“Tony,” Natasha spoke up. “We couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

It was like being stabbed with a blade all over again. She told him everything that happened, how you got dusted like Peter, and Tony just stared blankly at your photo, looking very pale.

Tony took a deep breath and pushed his glasses further up his nose, holding in tears. He muttered ‘okay’ over and over as he took a seat back in his wheelchair. Steve hesitated to continue the discussion but he encouraged him to go on, even though he felt like he was literally dying.

His mood definitely went downhill from there - Tony was furious with himself. Furious with them, with Steve, that he took it out on the super soldier. By the end of it he was on the floor, passed out.

_“Dad, come in, it’s [Y/N]. Everything alright out there?”_

_“Oh y’know, typical day in the city - pair of aliens came to visit again.” Tony sounded breathless._

_You paused briefly. “…what? W-well, do you need help? I can help, and Peter’s probably on his way there - he just made a lame excuse and hung up on me so, I figured he sensed something was wrong.”_

_“Yeah. Stay where you are and when things get worse, find Pepper and get to safety.”_

_“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”_

_“Nope. Deadass serious. Stay out of this one.”_

Tony opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was transferred to a bed with the same wires poking his arm. He was dreaming about his last conversation with you - before and while he was dragged to space.

_“Hey, I’m still here, you know,” you cut him off while he was arguing with Strange._

_“[Y/N]? How is this still connected?”_

_“I made the earpiece set myself - I guess it has really long range, huh?”_

_“You’re a nerd.” Tony cracked a small smile._

_“Hi Y/N!” Peter shouted from a distance._

_“Peter? You’re in space too? I’m so jeal-”_

_The line completely went out, guess the range wasn’t that long._

“Tony?” Pepper said gently. “You shouldn’t be up - it’s only been an hour since you passed out.”

He looked at her for a moment then returned his attention to the wall, eyes bloodshot. “Have I been a good father to her? ‘Cause I feel like she deserved more. Way more.”

“Of course, she loved you! Tony, [Y/N] loved you as much as you love her,” Pepper reassured, running a hand through his hair. “I know you’re upset but you really should be getting bed rest right now.”

He sniffled and gave a small nod, “okay.”

He closed his eyes again when she left the room and sighed, mumbling “goddammit kid,” before letting the tears flow down. Tony rarely cried. Barely cried. He usually kept those stupid emotions in but this - the fact that his little girl was gone, it was too much for him. He realized never fully showed how much you meant to him and he regretted it.

_Can’t help but think that it should’ve been me  
Either way, I still wish you were here._

Fast forward to five years later: Tony now lived at a lakeside cabin with Pepper and their daughter, Morgan.

Moving on was better than to be sad and depressed for the rest of his life. That’s what you wanted for him anyway, to be happy.

So that’s exactly what Tony did.

He spent time with his family, made new suits which he enjoyed to do, living his life peacefully. That doesn’t mean he forgot about you. Sure the last few years were hard, he missed you every single day, but he had to face and accept it.

Tony moved your stuff from the compound and into a vacant room in the cabin. Sometimes he’d look through your crazy inventions, your journals that were filled with ideas for future gadgets and he hung up framed photos of you and him (some with Pepper) on the walls.

He told Morgan all about you. How awesome you were, how you were energetic and enthusiastic in everything you do, and how the both of you would be best friends if you two met.

“I wanna meet her,” Morgan said, looking at pictures of you.

Tony smiled sadly and looked at the photo of you and him. It was at your school’s science fair and your invention won first place (he remembered laughing at all the science teachers’ shocked faces because of your advanced gadget). Both of you looked really happy.

_If a picture is all that I have,  
I can picture the times that we won’t get back  
If I picture it now it don’t seem so bad  
Either way, I still wish you were here._

“Someday, maybe.” He replied, giving her a warm smile.

Steve, Natasha and a new guy Scott visited him one day. They basically told him bringing back everyone who died in the snap was possible, hinting time travel.

Tony was torn. He didn’t want to risk losing what he had now, but bringing everyone back… that was something. Everyone in the universe that vanished, the other Avengers, the guardians he met in space, Strange, Peter, _you_.

That same night he thought about you, and Peter when he stumbled upon a picture of both of them. That same night, he figured out time travel.

“Hey legacy,” he chuckled a bit, remembering how you always frowned or pouted whenever he called you that. He liked that nickname on you though. “I… uh, this is just a little video. For you. Sure you won’t see this but… I like to pretend I could still talk to you. I miss you, a lot.”

“It’s been five years, hun. Morgan, your sister… you have no idea how much she talks about you. She wants to meet you someday,” he looked at the camera that was recording. “I know I can’t tell her the real reason why you’re not here with us, not yet, but anyway, ‘couple of old pals came to visit me. They want to try to get everyone back, that includes you.”

Tony sighed, looking away. “As of now I don’t know if we’re ever gonna pull off something like this. I figured it out, just a couple minutes ago actually. Time travel. It’s dangerous, very risky… still kinda hesitating…”

“But we’ll see. We’ll figure something out. I hope to see you soon, Y/N. I love you.”


	2. Wish You Were Here (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Infinity War/Endgame AU where Tony Stark’s daughter (you) is one of half the population that vanishes in the snap, Tony finds out later on when he arrives back to Earth, devastated, then you come back like the others to help fight Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here’s part 2. I miss him y’all, it’s missing-Tony-so-much hours for me
> 
> just like the first part, I got the title from 'Wish You Were Here' by Neck Deep, I totally recommend :)
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr! https://yourmcu.tumblr.com/post/630702991359541248/wish-you-were-here-ii

Just like the others, you were brought back when the Avengers succeeded in retrieving all the infinity stones.

You were laying on the ground at the same place you were last time: Wakanda. Once you gained consciousness you struggled to get up, your legs wobbly.

“Hello?” You called out, but you were alone, can’t even contact anyone since your suit was out of power. You had no clear memory of what happened, just that you had an anxiety attack while Natasha held you, then you blacked out and - that’s it.

You felt a strong breeze and footsteps behind you.

“Y/N Stark,” a man’s voice said. “Come with me.”

The man was ancient looking, had a cape and his facial hair weirdly reminded you of Tony’s. “Who are you? And how long was I out?” You looked at a sparking yellow portal far behind him, “did you do that?”

“Stick together and stick with Wong,” the man called out before the portal closed. You had no idea who he was talking to since they already got in. “Doctor Stephen Strange. We need to find Pepper Potts and… get you suited.”

“I already am suited it’s just - no juice. What’s going on?”

“It’s been five years. It’s time, your father and the others need our help to defeat Thanos,” Doctor Strange opened up another portal to an unfamiliar cabin. Your eyes lit up at the mention of Tony. “Quickly. We do not have much time.”

Five years? Unbelievable. That’s just insane. You liked sleeping a lot but you couldn’t imagine being asleep for five long years - were you even asleep? You were knocked out, so… kind of?

“Are - are you sure we’re in the right pla - okay, sorry, don’t have much time, yeah,” you knocked on the door when Doctor Strange gave you a stern look. It got answered right away.

“Y/N? Oh my god,” Pepper was breathless. You could feel her sobbing while she hugged you tightly.

“Hey, you guys didn’t tell me you moved,” you frowned. “Is all my stuff here? Mr. Strange wants me to get ready and this isn’t the only suit I have-”

“ _Doctor_ Strange.”

“It’s upstairs, last room on the left,” Pepper smiled as she wiped her tears. You nodded and went up the stairs as the magic doctor told her everything.

All your stuff were in boxes and your spare iron suit was standing in a corner. You wiped away the dust off and checked if it was in good condition. It was ready to go.

You quickly charged the weapons and blasters on the suit, and you still needed to-

You heard a small gasp from behind the door.

Confused, you turned around and saw a girl with an amazed smile on her face. “Y/N!”

You cautiously walk over to the small girl, “yeah, I’m Y/N, what’s your name?”

“Morgan,” she replied, then her eyes widened as she hid something behind her back. “Daddy said I can borrow your stuff as long as I put it back. They all look really cool.”

You still weren’t sure, but you started to put the pieces together in your mind: you were ‘gone’ for five years, this girl was living with Pepper, and if you guessed right, ‘daddy’ was Tony.

She’s your _sister_.

“It’s okay, and thanks,” she gave you a small hug which you returned, you felt a smile growing on your face since you found her really precious. “It’s nice to meet you, Morgan.”

“Hey, so, there’s this weirdo man downstairs and he wants me and Pep - mom to do an errand for him,” you said to her once you remembered you had to go. Morgan nodded understandingly, “we can play and catch up when I get back, okay? That’s a promise.”

She ran back to her room and you got suited up, power at its maximum.

“Welcome back, Ms. Stark.”

“Thanks Friday, I missed you - actually, how Dad’s doing? Is he alright?”

“Mr. Stark had a concussion earlier, but as of now he is waking up again.”

“Oh,” you exhaled and started worrying about him a bit. “Okay. That’s fine, I guess,”

Once you went back down a portal was already opened and a nanny was by the door (you assumed for Morgan). You flew right in before it closed up.

“ _Holy shit_.”

There were armies coming out of many different portals, from people to aircrafts, to mutants. You all gathered at the Avengers compound, or what used to be the compound.

“I forgot to mention,” you pointed out and Pepper turned to you, “That’s a pretty badass suit.”

You felt Pepper roll her eyes and chuckled lightly from inside her suit. You followed her as she flew all the way to the front.

Your eyes darted everywhere to look for Tony. And there he was, getting up from the ground and flying back to the Avengers. He looked worn out, ragged, tired; you noticed before his iron head covered him up. There were so many people that you doubted he even saw you. God, you missed him so much.

Cap, Thor, Rhodey, Clint, Peter, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Bruce - or Hulk, everyone was there, _but where’s Natasha?_

“Avengers!” Cap shouted, a hand extended as he caught Mjolnir without stumbling - _whoa, what?_ \- “assemble.”

That was it. The battle began. And it was bonkers.

It was your first time using your backup suit, you obviously didn’t have time to test it out first. Good thing it worked fine.

You were flying around, shooting enemies whenever they got in your way, and helping anyone on your side who needed it.

What got you confused (not that you were complaining) was how the other Avengers were a bit too happy to see you than they normally should. You brushed it off though, they probably just love you so much like you love them.

“Aye, mind if you launch me? I need to be over there,” a raccoon holding a gun stated and pointed to the direction. You kinda recognized him, wasn’t he at Wakanda last time or something?

You raised an eyebrow at the weird request but you obliged anyway, grabbed the talking raccoon, levitated off the ground and thrust your iron arm forward like a cannon.

After a while the battle died down a bit and you saw Tony embracing Peter in a distance.

You smiled sadly. Peter’s your best friend, but you really wished that was you who Tony was hugging.

Your jealousy faded when one of those giant flying, Chitauri monsters were heading to their direction, ready to attack.

“Friday, activate the mega blaster,” you flew closer to the pair.

“Which one?” _For fuck’s sake, Friday,_

“ _The biggest one, please, now!_ ” Once the blaster was out, you aimed at the monster who was literally meters away from Tony and Peter and fired. When it crashed to the ground lifeless, you landed beside them.

“Sorry, that was,” you panted, opening up your iron helmet. “It was literally going to eat you guys, so, uh, sorry for ruining the moment.”

Peter smiled then nodded and Tony looked at you as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

He hadn’t seen you in so long that your sudden presence fucking took his breath away. You were here, you were alive and back. If you guys weren’t in such a situation he’d go on and tell you about all the things you missed.

“I’m probably in trouble, right? I mean.. look Dad, I’m in a battlefield,” you laughed nervously, shooting a creature from the corner of your eye. “In my defense, Doctor Strange was the one who came to me, I didn’t-”

You were cut off when Tony wrapped his arms around you. Hugging while the both of you had your suits on wasn’t your favorite but it’ll have to do for now. It was comforting to say the least.

Right now he didn’t care about your excuses as to why you were here. But if Tony from five years ago could see you now he’d definitely ground you for life and take away your lab privileges.

“You’re doing great.” his voice was slightly muffled from the hug. You let out a squeak, not expecting that from him at all. Tony smiled and planted a kiss to your forehead. “I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

The battle carried on and you were being swarmed by more enemies. You got really beaten up as it went on - what really knocked you out was when Thanos’ spaceship rained fire.

Unable to get shelter, you tried your best to dodge everything that came out of the ship. You could barely see anymore because of the chaos and the clouds of dust everywhere.

“Ms. Stark, you need to get somewhere safe! Your heart rate is also increasing dangerously fast.”

“Not - not helping, Fri-” you got cut off when one of the blue fires hit you on the head, sending you to the ground unconscious.

—-

“[Y/N], come on buddy, you need to get up,” It was Peter. He found your body a while after he handed the gauntlet to Captain Marvel. The battle was still ongoing, but he focused on keeping you away from it while he waited for you to wake up.

You quickly sat up and gasped for air, looking at your best friend. “Did we win? Did we - wait, Peter, look out!” You pushed him out of the way when a group of monsters made their way to both of you. They turned into dust before they could lunge forward.

“…what the..?”

He helped you up and the both of you made your way to where Rhodey and Tony were at. You nearly broke down when you saw the state he was in.

“Mr. Stark? Hey - Mr. Stark? It’s Peter… and look, [Y/N]’s here-” While Peter tried to talk to him you knelt down beside him, placed a hand on his arm while you did your best not to cry.

Then he looked at you, mouthing _it’s okay_.

But you knew it wasn’t. On your part, anyway. It seems really selfish but you don’t know what you’d do without him. Tony was always there for you, he always kept you going.

Pepper knelt beside you, gave you a reassuring look before looking at her husband. “Friday?”

“Life functions critical.” That made you whimper, pulling yourself closer to Tony.

“Tony, look at me. We’re going to be okay. You can rest now.”

You nodded, sniffling, resting your head on his shoulder lightly. “I love you. I’ll take good care of Morgan, don’t worry.”

When the light of his arc reactor went out, that’s when both you and Pepper broke down, comforting each other around Tony’s lifeless body.

—-

Dresses really weren’t your thing. So were skirts and shorts. But you wore a short, black dress for Tony’s funeral. You didn’t care if you weren’t comfortable, it was for him. You’d do anything for him.

You barely got any sleep since the battle, you couldn’t now that he was gone. It didn’t feel right. You had no idea how to cope, how you could move on from this.

What made things worse is when Steve and Thor told you about what happened to Natasha, that’s why you didn’t see her in the battle. She gave her own life just to get everybody else back.

You must’ve zoned out again because Rhodey and Pepper were now setting something up in the living room. An Iron Man helmet.

“S’that going to be new decoration?” You forced out a chuckle, sniffling afterwards, sitting down on the sofa behind them.

Iron Man’s eyes lit up when Rhodey pressed a button. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Tony was sitting on a chair, a hologram.

He turned it off before hologram Tony could say a word. “That’s,” he sighed, “that’s for later.”

“I can’t do this,” you got up, running a hand through your hair. “I can’t. I’ll - I’ll break down, I know I will. Can I take a walk? Please?”

“Take your time.” Steve gave you a small smile.

Pepper nodded. “Some air would do you good. Be back when it’s time, okay?”

You took longer calming yourself down in the woods near the cabin. You cried, you mumbled to yourself, paced back and forth,

_**Cause a picture is all that I have,**  
To remind me that you’re never coming back   
If I picture it now it just makes me sad  
And right now I just wish you were here._

You stopped when you heard leaves crunching. Peter just arrived, along with his aunt.

“Hey,” Peter silently greeted, pulling you into a hug. It was obvious he wasn’t getting any sleep either. “Are you okay?”

“Of course not,” you murmured, pulling away. “I should probably head back inside.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

You slowly walked to the porch, stopping when you heard Tony’s voice inside. You decided to just wait outside the door, you definitely didn’t want to see his face, not right now, it was too painful.

“If we pull this thing off, and get everyone back,” Tony paused. “Tell [Y/N] I left something in her room, yeah?”

Then he did the secret rhythm to a clap only the both of you memorized and knew.

You assumed he was done, since you didn’t hear his voice anymore after that. Everyone went out of the house and you held Morgan’s hand as all of you walked to the lake for one last goodbye.

After that you talked to everybody who came for a while. Bruce, Steve, Clint and Thor tried to get you to look at the bright side, which you appreciated, you met the rest of the guardians who came, Doctor Strange who gave you a sympathetic look and apologized for your loss, and the guy you remembered Tony told you about, the one who helped him when his suit powered down and got stranded years ago. You made a mental note to ask him to hang out with you and Peter sometime.

“Hey… I’m heading to bed now,” you informed Pepper, Happy and Rhodey (both men were staying at the cabin for a few days) who were in the living room staring at the fireplace.

Before you went to your own room you checked up on Morgan, who was fast asleep. She was wearing her little Iron Man glove, pressed to her chest. _She doesn’t deserve this_.

Your room was still unpacked and they just sort of removed your bed from the compound and moved it here. You sat on the bed, already thinking of ways to move on that you knew wouldn’t work anyway. The framed photos of you with Tony scattered around the room definitely didn’t help.

You remembered your father claimed he had something for you here, so taking a deep breath, you clapped the secret rhythm,

“Dad… you’ve gotta be kidding me,” you whined, covering your face with both palms.

Another hologram.

“ _Hey legacy_ ,” Tony chuckled, looking at you. You shook your head at the ridiculous nickname, also avoiding his eyes, which you were sure would make you cry if you did. “ _I… uh, this is just a little video. For you. Sure you won’t see this but… I like to pretend I could still talk to you. I miss you, a lot._ ”

You fiddled with your hands, still not looking at him but you listened to him talk.

“ _But we’ll see. We’ll figure something out. I hope to see you soon, Y/N_ _. I love you._ ”

He had both hands in his pockets as he looked at you with a warm smile, before disappearing.

But he reappeared a second after.

“ _We’re doing it tomorrow. The… uh, time travel thing._ ”

The stress in his voice made you look up at him, but this time he wasn’t looking at you. It seemed like he was pacing while he recorded it.

“ _I just finished doing one of these for, well, in case I somehow die while we attempt to do it. If you think about it, it’s highly likely. Going back in time, yada yada, possibilities are endless,_ ” he sighed. “ _But I figured I owe my firstborn a final message if that happens, right?”_

_“Honestly I feel,” he made motions with his hands. “Bit anxious… right now. We were the only ones helping each other out when one of us felt this way but… seeing as you’re not here, I just have to deal with it.”_

_“[Y/N], look at me,”_ Tony crouched down to be in level with you, like he knew you were actually here watching this, like he was actually there, the one talking to you. “ _You wanna know what my best decision in life was?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Taking you in,_ ” he smiled. “ _When we fight you always bring up that I had the choice not to, and you were right. But guess what? I have no regrets._ ”

You smiled, blinking back tears.

“ _You mean the world to me, I just feel like I don’t say it enough_ ,” Tony cocked his head slightly, still looking at you. “ _We both have no idea what the afterlife’s like but that won’t matter, I’ll always look after you girls.”_

“ _Speaking of which, your sister reminded me so much of you when she was first born, god, I still wish you were around for that. I know you’ll love her, she’s just brilliant. Take care of her for me, yeah?_ ”

“Maybe there’s a way to get you back,” Tony sighed at your words, already knowing that it’s not going to work out. “I - I just need some time. I can bring you back, Dad-”

He placed a hand on your shoulder. You couldn’t feel it, but you did feel a light breeze. “ _The deed’s already done, honey. Don’t worry about me. Come on, don’t cry,_ ” he knelt in front of you as you let yourself go, crying hard into your palms.

_**Don’t say everything’s meant to be,**  
Cause you know it’s not what I believe   
Can’t help but think that it should’ve been me  
In the end, I just wish you were here._

You opened your eyes when you heard a beep, even Tony turned around. The recording had ten seconds left. “ _The recording’s about to end, Y/N_ ,”

“I love you tons,” you whispered, looking up at him.

Tony smiled, caressing your cheek. “ _I love you 3,000._ ”

_**Yeah, they say you’re in a better place,**  
Either way I still wish you were here  
‘Cause they say you’re in a better place   
In the end, I just wish you were here._


End file.
